Sourire
by AlouetteL
Summary: Le commentateur reprit d'une voix tremblante, en tentant de conserver son calme : "Le sorcier détenant le sourire le plus charmeur de la Grande Bretagne est… euh… Severus Rogue…" K pour un petit bout de scène un peu olé olé... Je fais ma prude, voilà ! Désolée, ça fait un peu mélange de genres, mais on ne contrôle pas toujours la direction que prend un récit...


Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, ainsi que le monde d'Harry Potter, mais l'histoire est à moi, du moins pour l'instant…!

Contexte : Dans un monde où tout finit bien, où tout le monde s'aime… Ne sont pas morts : Sirius B, Severus R, Remus et Dora L, Fred W et d'autres peut-être, mais à part ça, il s'est passé la même chose ! Harry vit chez Sirius, au Square Grimmaud. Il a quand même perdu ses parents, il faut ne pas déconner. Je respecte tous les couples affichés dans l'histoire originelle sinon. Sauf Luna et Neville que je déclare amoureux, parce que je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble… Au passage, je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée du réalisateur du film !

Le grand-père de Snape s'appelle Tiberius Prince, car j'ai lu ce nom dans une fanfic et je le trouve top ! C'est Dans l'ombre du temps.

En revanche, on se situe un an et demi après la Bataille de Poudlard et en 2015, à peu près. Parce que j'ai envie !

Une saine agitation régnait dans la maison du Square Grimmaud. Nous étions fin décembre et Noël approchait à grands pas. Une vague de froid s'était abattue sur toute l'Europe. Mais l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas succombé à l'inquiétude londonienne. Les cheminées étaient moins exposées et on n'y trouvait que très rarement du verglas ! Tous les invités arriveraient donc à destination sans encombre pour fêter dignement ce Noël qui promettait d'être un événement !

Molly était arrivée avec une bonne partie de sa famille trois jours auparavant et s'activait pour organiser un réveillon digne de ce nom. Le pauvre Kreattur ne savait plus où donner de la tête et réussissait même à être presque civil avec "l'envahissante bonne femme, amie de Maître Harry Potter et de Maître Sirius"… Peut-être pas agréable, mais juste un peu moins désagréable qu'avec les autres occupants de la maison !

Harry devait revenir le lendemain, avec Ron. Les jumeaux étaient attendus dans la soirée du 24 décembre. Bill et Fleur arrivaient le soir-même. Hermione devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Ginny avait pris son poste d'attente fébrile au pied de la cheminée. Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son amie et de pouvoir raconter toutes ses aventures récentes !

Luna viendrait avec son père, et Neville avec sa grand-mère. Contraint et forcé, Severus Rogue ferait une apparition le 24 au soir et le 25 midi. Pas une minute de plus. Hors de question, c'est bien compris ? La fiancée se Sirius, Flora viendrait avec sa tante, Minerva. Remus et Tonks, bien sûr ! Et Antigone Benoît, une grande cousine de Fleur. Cela ferait un monde fou, mais l'avantage avec les moyens de transport sorciers, c'est que les gens pouvaient rentrer dormir chez eux et revenir le lendemain matin, même s'ils habitaient en France ou au Canada !

A chaque nouvelle personne qui arrivait, Molly apparaissait, ébouriffée, comme une furie, étouffait à moitié le nouvel arrivant dans une accolade toute maternelle, puis lui donnait une liste de choses à faire pour se rendre utile… Normal ! La douce vie d'après la guerre, au début des vacances de Noël !

\- HERMIOOOOONE, ENFIN !

\- Salut Ginny ! Comment ça va ?

\- Super depuis que tu es là ! Maman est un véritable dragon tyrannique !

\- GINEVRA WEASLEY ! Je t'ai parfaitement entendue ! Va montrer sa chambre à Hermione, le temps que j'oublie ce que tu viens de dire ! Hermione chérie, viens là que je t'embrasse ! Comment vas-tu très chère ? Tu as bonne mine ! Tu manges assez ? Tu as l'air un peu maigrichonne ! Monte, Ginny va te montrer votre chambre, et ensuite, tu veux bien aider un peu ? C'est bon que tu sois là ! PERCYYYY ! Ces bocaux vont dans la cave ! Immédiatement ! Et délicatement, merci ! Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là, Hermione !

Elle relâcha son étreinte quelques secondes et Hermione en profita pour s'enfuir dans l'escalier pour rejoindre Ginny au premier étage. Elles se regardèrent un instant en pouffant puis montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre en papotant.

Les préparatifs se poursuivaient et les invités arrivaient. Sirius entra dans la cuisine et trouva Molly assise devant un thé, les yeux dans le vide. Il profita de ce moment d'inaction de Molly (quoi ?!) pour lui poser une question :

\- Dis-moi, Molly, combien serons-nous finalement ?

\- Eh bien 27, je crois.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on était un peu plus nombreux ?

\- Combien en plus, demanda-t-elle déjà concentrée sur l'objectif et calculant jusqu'à combien ils pourraient aller sans manquer…?

\- J'ai croisé Andy et Ted ce matin, je pensais les inviter pour le 24 au soir et le 25 midi. Et je pensais à Narcissa et Draco aussi. Ils sont tout seuls pour Noël. Et avec Lucius en prison, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Bien, donc nous serons 31 pour l'instant. Je pense pouvoir nourrir 35 personnes tout au plus. Si on dépasse, il faudra qu'ils apportent leur piquenique ! Tu veux que je les invite ?

Sirius la remercia en lui claquant une bise sonore sur la joue et s'éloigna de la tempête qui allait arriver, en riant. "C'est déjà fait, merci Molly chérie !"

Molly étouffa son cri de rage dans sa manche, sauvant cette énergie pour plus tard… Puis elle se releva d'un bond pour faire face aux nouveaux défis du jour : refaire le plan de table, agrandir la table, augmenter la quantité de dessert, racheter quelques ingrédients, rajouter de la vaisselle… Sa liste sans fin en tête elle passa à l'action.

Les heures passant, la liste raccourcissait, tout allait bien.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le 24 décembre à 18h, le dernier invité franchit la dalle devant la cheminée. Accompagné par le sifflement appréciatif de la cousine de Fleur, le directeur de Poudlard fit son apparition. Vêtu d'une redingote noire à boutons d'argent, ses cheveux noirs et brillants noués en catogan, il apportait un bouquet élégant pour Molly et quelques paquets miniaturisés dans un sac. Sirius se planta devant lui et s'inclina à la manière des Sang-Pur, se fendant d'un "bienvenue à vous, Lord Prince". Severus se contenta d'un "Lord Black". Puis il s'approcha de Molly et lui tendit le bouquet. Elle s'en saisit et lui claqua une bise sur la joue. Il leva les yeux au ciel en pestant contre ces Gryffondors et leurs démonstrations d'affection…

Lorsqu'il eut salué tout le monde, l'apéritif commença. Si certains convives n'étaient pas très à leur aise au début, la glace fut vite brisée et l'ambiance de Noël gagna rapidement toute l'assemblée.

Même Severus semblait presque détendu, malgré l'interrogatoire en règle, et en français, qu'il subissait de la part d'Antigone qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à questionner ce ténébreux personnage. Sa curiosité semblait ne jamais devoir se tarir… Les potions, l'enseignement, la littérature britannique moldue, les peintres français de la Renaissance, les systèmes de chauffage des sorciers norvégiens, la popularité des jumeaux Weasley dans l'école, les tableaux et les statues de Poudlard…

La jeune femme était très cultivée, et même si ses questions balayaient un spectre aussi large qu'incohérent, il se prenait à apprécier la conversation. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller remplir leurs verres, l'horloge de l'entrée sonna 20 heures.

Ginny et Hermione se ruèrent sur le poste de radio et réclamèrent un silence religieux tandis qu'elles l'allumaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix nasillarde du présentateur se fit entendre : "Chères auditrices, chers auditeurs, bonsoir ! Ici Rony Pastam en direct pour l'émission "c'est Noël", et il est déjà 20 heures. Comme vous le savez, c'est l'heure de la révélation que vous attendez toutes et tous ! Enfin surtout toutes ! En effet, en avant-première vous sera dévoilé le nom de l'heureux gagnant de cette année. Le magazine SorcièreHebdo nous a fait parvenir une enveloppe scellée dans laquelle se trouve inscrit le nom du sorcier détenant le sourire le plus charmeur du Royaume-Uni. Nous allons donc sans plus tarder écouter l'hymne de Noël de cette année puis nous ouvrirons l'enveloppe."

S'en suivit l'écoute recueillie du fameux hymne. Pendant ce temps, Severus en profitait pour regarder tous les convives amassés dans la salle. Ils étaient sereins, calmes, les projets des uns et des autres avançaient, les uns cherchant leur voie quand d'autres l'avaient trouvée depuis longtemps… Les couples récemment formés semblaient se confirmer, comme le montrait le diamant qu'exhibait fièrement Ginny à sa main gauche. Ronald et Hermione préféraient attendre d'avancer dans leurs études respectives avant d'envisager le mariage. Harry était riche, ils pouvaient se permettre d'aller plus vite. Et puis, se marier tôt… c'était de famille… Les jumeaux étaient venus accompagnés, Sirius allait se marier en mars… La vie reprenait ses droits et cette soirée l'apaisait réellement, contre toute attente. Il se prit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire l'année prochaine, si c'était lui qui recevait tout ce beau monde pour Noël… Il frémit d'horreur à la pensée de ce qu'il lirait dans les yeux de son Elfe Dily : satisfaction, sentiment de victoire… Un mouvement attira son regard sur Ginny et Hermione qui faisaient semblant d'écouter en gloussant d'anticipation. Avaient-elles voté pour leur chouchou ? Qu'attendaient-elles comme résultat ? Et surtout pourquoi leur infligeaient-elles ce cinéma le soir de Noël ? Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre de lire le résultat dans la publication du 25 ? Le retour de la voix nasillarde le tira de ses pensées.

"Aaaah que c'est beau cette douce musique de Noël ! Eh bien voilà l'instant tant attendu. J'ouvre l'enveloppe. Alors, qui sera le… vainqueur… euh… de cette année ? hum hum…"

On entendit des bruits de pas dans le poste de radio, puis "Nan mais c'est une blague ?" Un éclat de rire prit la suite, et le commentateur reprit d'une voix tremblante, en tentant de conserver son calme : "Le sorcier détenant le sourire le plus charmeur de la Grande Bretagne est… euh… Severus Rogue…"

Tous les regards se fixèrent alors sur Severus, dans un silence aussi épais que le rideau isolant Walbuga Black du couloir. Qui dura longtemps. Très longtemps !

Quelqu'un coupa la radio. Ginny se leva et interpela son ancien professeur. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux et les larmes d'un fou rire contenu commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Félicitations, Lord Prince ! J'ignorais que vous aviez postulé pour le concours ! Il va sans dire que j'aurais voté pour vous, si je l'avais su !" Sa voix tremblait de rire refoulé.

C'en fut trop, la salle entière éclata d'un fou rire démentiel, devant l'énormité de la situation. Les convives riaient tant qu'ils se tordaient dans tous les sens, se tenant les côtes, s'épongeant les yeux. Severus lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il s'étouffait de rire et peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Lorsque l'un d'entre eux reprenait un semblant de sérieux, il repartait de plus belle… Les mouchoirs fleurissaient. Minerva et Augusta se tenaient l'une à l'autre pour ne pas perdre leur équilibre. Le calme revint peu à peu. Puis Severus croisa le regard de Sirius puis de Lupin et tous repartirent en chœur !

Severus prit alors la parole, il était d'un calme inhumain. Tous savaient qu'il avait recours à l'Occlumentie pour l'occasion. Ses yeux humides et ses joues rougies démentaient la posture hautaine qu'il avait adoptée.

\- Chers amis, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de faire un discours, suite à cette nomination sans surprise. Je suis infiniment honoré par le vote de mes chères admiratrices ! Et même si je m'y attendais, je suis absolument ravi que les résultats soient tombés et que mon charisme soit enfin récompensé publiquement ! Je serai ravi que mon sourire charmeur (son masque commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse) illumine la Une de SorcièreHebdo demain matin, et que ma photo soit affichée pour un trimestre dans le hall d'entrée des locaux du magazine en question. Il va sans dire que j'accepte les interviews sur rendez-vous et mes admiratrices pourront m'envoyer des lettres au Manoir Prince. Je leur répondrai évidemment, pendant les vacances scolaires. Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous souris affectueusement ! (Ses épaules recommencèrent à tressauter) Ah, j'oubliais, j'accepte de signer des autographes sur des… photos déjà im...primées…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans une quinte de toux et le fou rire général reprit une fois encore.

La surprise s'atténuant quelque peu, les convives reprirent leur souffle et commencèrent à préparer la distribution des cadeaux, qui commença un peu plus tard, dans l'excitation habituelle.

Chacun distribuait ses cadeaux en désordre, la pagaille régnait, mais tout le monde s'en trouvait bien. Les invités de dernière minute reçurent des cadeaux et en furent agréablement surpris. Hermione et Ginny avaient offert à Narcissa un magnifique vase de cristal, très finement ciselé. Elles avaient préparé pour leur ancien professeur et protecteur un cadeau commun avec Luna, Neville, Ron et Harry. Ils l'apportèrent cérémonieusement au Lord qui s'était assis dans un coin pour échapper au joyeux bazar. Les voyant venir dans sa direction, il fut tenté de s'enfuir par la cheminée… Ils portaient avec précaution un objet assez volumineux. Pas tout à fait serein, il commença néanmoins à déballer le fameux cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un poster animé mais bien particulier. En effet, le rectangle immense était séparé en six différents compartiments et chacun des participants avait partagé dans une case de ce poster plusieurs souvenirs qu'ils gardaient du Maître des Potions, durant leur scolarité, la guerre et les dix-huit mois qui venaient de s'écouler. On y voyait l'enseignant revêche distribuer ses fameuses retenues, puis dans la séquence suivante, Harry et Neville essayaient de récurer des chaudrons récalcitrants… Hermione avait couché dans ce poster magique la réaction de leur professeur, lorsque le trio infernal avait vaincu le Troll, en début de première année… En voyant cette scène, le fameux sourire commença à apparaître.

Luna était la seule à avoir donné un souvenir de la dernière année de la guerre. Elle marchait de nuit dans les couloirs, pieds nus. Sans doute à la recherche de ses chaussures. Elle arrivait au niveau d'un petit jardin intérieur baigné par la lumière de la lune. Elle y trouvait le directeur en pleine contemplation de la beauté du moment. Il détacha son regard du poster pour regarder la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient toujours vu le monde différemment. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'enfant étrange qu'il avait vu se transformer au fil des années. Si le professeur devait avoir eu des chouchous pendant ses années d'enseignement, elle était sans aucun doute dans le top 5.

Une image qu'il aurait sans doute dû effacer de la mémoire d'Harry lui sauta aux yeux : sa première rencontre avec Ted Lupin… Il avait à peine franchi le seuil de la maison des Lupin que Remus lui avait littéralement mis son fils dans les bras. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les collégiens, moins encore avec les plus jeunes enfants. Encore moins avec les bébés. Surtout quand ils trouvaient le moyen de lui vomir dessus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, lors de leur toute première rencontre…

Il était touché par ce cadeau si intime. Ces jeunes gens n'étaient finalement pas des cornichons si abrutis que ce qu'il pensait ! Il ne doutait pas que l'idée venait des jeunes femmes, et il admirait leur créativité. Car il était certain qu'elles avaient dû créer un sortilège pour réaliser cet objet. Allons bon ! Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental maintenant…! Les jeunes gens retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Puis la bavarde cousine de Fleur s'approcha de lui.

\- Miss Benoît, vous désirez un autographe ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire ironique.

\- Oui, volontiers, mais d'abord, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

\- Ah, euh… merci !

Elle lui tendit un paquet assez lourd. Il s'en saisit et commença à l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille de whisky. Une très vieille bouteille. D'un très vieux whisky. Vraiment très vieux.

Il sonda son regard, surpris.

\- Aviez-vous préparé tous vos cadeaux à l'avance ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste finalisé ceux des Malfoy hier, mais tous les autres, je les ai apportés de France.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Fleur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous, depuis l'année qu'elle a passée à Poudlard, pour le Tournois.

\- Je vois…

\- Vous aurez remarqué que je suis curieuse. J'ai une excellente mémoire, et n'importe quelle conversation me permet d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les gens.

\- Oh vraiment ? J'imagine donc que vous avez dû apprendre beaucoup de choses sur moi en début de soirée ?

\- Oui, mais au risque de flatter votre égo, vous restez néanmoins un mystère !

\- Tant mieux, il n'est pas agréable d'être prévisible…" Il regarda attentivement son visage. "Vous souhaitez me poser une question ?

\- Vous avez vraiment postulé pour le concours de SorcièreHebdo ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'inscrire à un concours de sourire ?" Ils rirent un instant, puis Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous, Lord Prince ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Merci Sirius, à toi aussi !

\- Nous avons une surprise pour toi, mais elle t'attend au Manoir. Dans le Hall d'entrée, si tout va bien, enchaina Remus avec un sourire.

Severus commença à blêmir.

\- Le concours, c'est vous ?

\- Mais non, que vas-tu imaginer !

\- Vous avez donc posé ma candidature. Comment avez-vous fait pour que ce soit mon nom qui arrive en tête ?

\- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas assez confiance en ton charme ravageur. Notre jeune amie Antigone ne l'a pas manqué, lorsque tu es arrivé !

Elle leur adressa un sourire mutin.

\- Comment avez-vous procédé ? demanda Severus.

\- Tu savais que pour ce genre de concours, on ne pouvait répondre que par courrier posté par hibou ? Et tu savais qu'aucun humain n'avait le moindre contrôle sur le processus d'élection ?

\- Non et non.

\- Alors, comment avez-vous procédé ? demanda Antigone.

\- Nous avons lancé un sortilège sur les locaux du journal. Tous les coupons de réponse ont été modifiés au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Jusqu'à hier soir, 23 décembre à 23h, tu détenais tous les suffrages. Nous avons supprimé le sortilège, histoire que tu n'obtiennes pas l'unanimité des réponses. Ç'aurait été suspect !

\- Parce que ma victoire n'est pas suspecte à tes yeux, crétin ?

\- Non, nous avons vérifié les proportions, tu as gagné avec 62% des voix. Il y a beaucoup de sorcières qui votent au dernier moment.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu soumettre ma candidature ? Ce détail dépasse mon entendement ! Il s'agit de sourire. Je me suis toujours appliqué à ne pas sourire sur les photos auxquelles je ne pouvais pas échapper !

\- Mais c'est là que tu te trompes, mon ami, lui dit cérémonieusement Sirius en passant son bas derrière ses épaules. Comme tu pourras le constater en rentrant chez toi. Mais pour rendre l'attente acceptable, voici un aperçu du jeu !

Il lui donna un exemplaire de SorcièreHebdo. Le fameux exemplaire du 12 septembre, où figuraient les candidats pour le concours. Pris d'une grande curiosité, il l'ouvrit et trouva la page où figurait son portrait. Il resta interdit quelques instants.

Son portrait le regardait, enfin, pas son portrait exact… Un jeune homme ayant exactement la même structure faciale le regardait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père. Tiberius Prince, le jour de son mariage. Il leva les yeux vers ses anciens ennemis. Il posa un regard ému sur chacun d'eux, roula le magazine et le glissa dans un des poches de sa veste. Il hésita quelques instants, puis :

\- Et le reste, ce qui m'attend au Manoir ?

\- La patience est une vertu mon ami !

\- Antigone, vous reprendrez bien un peu de dessert, proposa Sirius.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Remus regardait toujours Severus d'un air songeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lupin ?

\- Oh rien du tout. Je repensais à cette année qui s'est écoulée.

\- Elle a été chargée…

\- Oui, et pourtant il ne s'est rien passé…

\- Non, si ce n'est que j'ai enfin eu l'explication qu'il fallait avec Sirius, mon mortel ennemi et que maintenant, j'en arrive parfois à oublier à quel point je le haïssais…

\- Cet imbécile va enfin se marier…

\- Ha ha ! Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir… Il va avoir Minerva comme tante…

Ils pouffèrent presque discrètement.

\- Puisqu'on parle mariage, faut-il lui demander d'inviter Antigone ?

\- Mon cher Remus, nous sommes réconciliés, certes. Mais ne vas pas imaginer que tu peux t'immiscer dans ma vie privée pour autant. Miss Benoît est charmante, mais nous n'allons certainement pas publier les bans ce soir !

\- Ah, donc tu y as pensé !

\- Non, j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être agréable de fêter le Nouvel An chez moi, au Manoir. Et que j'apprécierais que les invités soient exactement les mêmes que ce soir.

Remus le regarda avec un air ahuri, à tel point que Dora ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à la conversation.

\- Alors, il a dit oui ?

\- Euh… non, il a proposé de faire le réveillon du Nouvel An chez lui.

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai dit que j'y pensais seulement…

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! OOOOOOOOH ! Severus a une annonce à faire !

Les regards se posèrent une fois encore sur lui, curieux, cette fois-ci…

\- Oh bon… D'accord… Seriez-vous disposés à venir fêter le Nouvel An au Manoir Prince, la semaine prochaine ? Vous tous ?" précisa-t-il en regardant "vaguement discrètement" dans la direction de Sirius et Antigone.

Un concert d'applaudissements reçut cette invitation. Tout le monde y serait sans faute. A quelle heure ? 18h, cela semble correct. Tenue de soirée exigée ? Cela va sans dire, avec musique, bal et tout le tralala… Besoin d'aide pour la préparation ? Oui, merci beaucoup Molly, et un ou deux Elfes ne seraient pas de trop, merci Narcissa…

Enchantés par la tournure que prenait la soirée, les plus jeunes décidèrent que c'était l'heure de danser. Ils allumèrent la radio pour capter le concert spécial soirée dansante de Noël.

La salle fut rangée, les chaises et la grande table poussées dans un coin, une piste de danse fut délimitée. Les couples s'engagèrent sur la piste dans une valse lente. Severus fut pris d'un accès de timidité, qu'il camoufla derrière un rictus ironique. Parce qu'aux yeux de tous, Severus devait quand même rester Severus ! Et Severus était taciturne ! Un point c'est tout.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte pour s'esquiver quand une main se posa légèrement sur son bras. Décidément, ces françaises étaient bien entreprenantes…

\- Vous dansez Severus ?

\- Uniquement sous la contrainte.

\- Alors, venez. Je vous contraints !

Elle l'entraina sur la piste.

\- Cela vous arrive souvent ?

\- De danser ? Non, très peu. J'évite quand je le peux.

\- Non, de citer Jane Austen ?

\- Quoi, cela vous déplaît ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! A vrai dire, de tous ses personnages, Darcy est le seul auquel vous pourriez ressembler.

\- Vous oubliez le Colonel Brandon… Je suis persuadé que je pourrais aisément l'incarner !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Ils tournoyaient élégamment autour de la salle, au rythme lent de la musique. Perdus chacun dans ses pensées…

La valse prit fin, les partenaires changèrent. Au début du concert de Noël, il y avait traditionnellement une demi-douzaine de valses. Puis venait de la musique plus actuelle. On pouvait parfois reconnaître quelques tubes moldus diffusés discrètement…

La soirée battait son plein, mais la plupart des adultes avaient rejoint les chaises sur le bord de la piste. Ils observaient les plus jeunes se dandiner en rythme, ils semblaient ne jamais devoir se fatiguer…

Puis Augusta et Minerva s'en allèrent, puis Ted et Andy, Tonks et Lupin… Ils partaient peu à peu. Ils ne se quittaient pas pour très longtemps, puisque presque tous se retrouvaient le lendemain pour le déjeuner. Severus s'en alla. Bill et Fleur logeaient sur place ce soir, mais Antigone retournait chez eux pour la nuit. Elle prit congé et s'en fut. Lorsque Narcissa et Draco s'en allèrent, Molly et Arthur en profitèrent pour monter se coucher. La musique commença à baisser. Quelques couples dansaient langoureusement enlacés. La soirée se terminait tranquillement. Une belle soirée de Noël.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Severus arriva chez lui et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Par habitude et par discrétion, il rentrait toujours directement dans sa chambre. Mais ce soir, il sentait un malaise étrange dans l'air. Il longeait le couloir avec la discrétion de l'espion qu'il était, songeant qu'il avait bien profité de la soirée et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa potion de dégrisement. Il fit donc de son mieux pour rester à peu près discret. Parvenant en haut des escaliers, il fut surpris d'entendre des éclats de voix. Dily était en train de gronder quelqu'un. La personne qui subissait ses foudres s'était présentée sans avoir été invitée, manifestement. Un frisson parcourut délicieusement sa colonne vertébrale en reconnaissant la voix de l'effrontée qui violait son domicile. Rangeant sa baguette, il décida de se manifester avant que l'Elfe zélée ne pulvérise l'intruse.

\- Miss Benoît… Quelle bonne surprise.

\- Maître Severus connaît la dame ? demanda Dily, avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Oui, Dily, je la connais. Je suis rentré en bonne santé, tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Merci Maître Severus. Dily souhaite une bonne nuit à Maître Severus.

Elle s'en alla avec un dernier regard venimeux à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Severus descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha d'Antigone, qui eut le bon goût de rougir.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir… Mais je voulais voir le cadeau de Remus et Sirius !

Il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour remettre ses idées en place et saisir l'allusion. Puis il se retourna vivement et examina le Hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau immense qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait quitté son manoir. Maudissant ces fichus Maraudeurs, il observait un portrait de lui-même. Le tableau avait sans doute été peint à partir d'une photo prise par la Gazette, peu après la fin de la guerre. Son air renfrogné était renforcé par ses joues creuses et les cernes profonds qui soulignaient ses yeux.

\- Ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir ! Si je voulais un tableau de moi dans mon Hall, je l'aurais fait peindre moi-même… Quels imbéciles.

\- Cette image est différente des peintures chez Sirius… Mais…

\- Elle est inanimée, il faut enchanter la toile pour qu'elle s'anime, et la présence du modèle est obligatoire.

\- Oh, je comprends. Mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise dans ce cas…

\- Non, en effet. Et je comprends mieux la réaction tellement enthousiaste de ces abrutis quand j'ai proposé de… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment invité tout le monde à venir fêter le Nouvel An ici ? Ce n'est pas un mirage dû à l'alcool ou un cauchemar ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit un cauchemar. Maintenant que j'ai vu ce cadeau, vous pourriez me renvoyer chez Fleur, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Eh bien, chez mes cousins, et chez Sirius, la poudre de cheminette est juste à côté de la cheminée par laquelle tout le monde transite. Ce qui fait que tout le monde peut venir puis repartir librement. Je n'ai pas trouvé la vôtre.

\- Il vous suffisait de sortir votre baguette et de lancer un _Accio_ …

\- Hum…

Elle affichait une mine contrite et sa rougeur s'accentuait à chaque instant. Severus sentait que quelque chose lui échappait mais sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Se tortillant sur place elle laissa échapper :

\- Je n'ai pas de baguette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas de baguette.

\- Vous n'en avez plus vous voulez dire ? Vous l'avez égarée ?

\- Euh, pas vraiment…

\- Vous vous en êtes séparée volontairement ? Êtes-vous donc complètement ivre ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique et je n'ai pas de baguette non plus. Et puis, je ne suis pas si ivre que ça…

\- Vous êtes moldue ?

\- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que l'on dit ici…

\- Mais, que faisiez-vous chez Sirius ce soir ? Et comment êtes-vous venue ?

\- Les moldus peuvent utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Sirius savait que je devais passer Noël avec Bill et Fleur cette année. Il m'a invitée et…

Elle se tut sous son regard inquisiteur. Il la fixait intensément, de ses yeux noirs si troublants. Ils n'étaient plus habités par cette lueur amusée qu'elle y avait vue, dans la soirée. Ils étaient terriblement sérieux, presque accusateurs. En effet, il se sentait trahi. Par qui, pourquoi… Il l'ignorait. Mais il aurait aimé deviner qu'elle était moldue. Pendant la soirée, aucun des convives n'avait sorti sa baguette, évidemment. Cela n'avait pas lieu de se faire, mais les sujets de discussion qui lui revenaient peu à peu étaient ambigus, en effet… Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Et je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez fait vos études à Beauxbâtons… Et je ne vous ai pas demandé quel était votre métier…

\- Non, en effet, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, subjugué par ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait défait sa coiffure avant de venir chez lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules en anglaises. Il se demanda quelle texture ils avaient. Quel goût avaient ses lèvres. Sa peau semblait si…

\- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ? demanda-t-il en s'ébrouant.

\- Je suis ostéopathe.

\- Ah.

Elle se permit un léger sourire.

\- J'ai fait ma formation à Paris. Je vis à Bordeaux depuis quatre ans.

\- C'est un beau métier, ostéloplatre. Je ne sais pas si ça existe ici…

Son sourire s'affermit.

\- Il y a plusieurs centres de formation d'ostéopathes en Grande Bretagne. Mais je ne sais pas s'il existe un métier similaire dans le monde sorcier, toutefois.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance, là tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, quand elle lui avait souri. Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour toucher une mèche de ses cheveux mais l'avait arrêté lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience. Il retenait son souffle. Il y avait une lueur d'expectative dans ses yeux, peut-être même de l'amusement… Elle se demandait s'il allait poursuivre. Non, elle se demandait quand il allait terminer son geste. Il commença à rabaisser ses mains, ses yeux se tintèrent de regret puis d'ironie.

\- Non, ça n'en a aucune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Importance, là tout de suite.

\- Non, en effet.

Il soupira longuement. Puis alors qu'il allait reculer afin de remettre une distance bienséante entre eux, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle leva une main et lui effleura la joue. Il se saisit de sa main et embrassa sa paume. Elle se colla à lui et il l'enlaça étroitement. Leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se trouvèrent. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, goûtant l'arôme de la liqueur de poire avec laquelle ils avaient terminé les festivités. Elle se pressait contre lui, ses mains parcourant son dos, la fièvre emportant toute pensée cohérente. Il avança, cherchant à se rapprocher plus encore d'elle, la poussant contre le mur le plus proche. Le nouveau cadre ornant le hall cogna juste au-dessus des fesses d'Antigone, qui poussa un cri où se mêlaient surprise et douleur. Il la souleva de sorte qu'elle soit assise sur le montant du cadre, remontant sa jupe le long de ses cuisses. Elle passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus en cherchant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il attrapa ses mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, contre le tableau. Elle sentit la toile bouger et s'y agrippa. Severus baissa la tête dans le cou d'Antigone et la mordit juste sous l'oreille. Poussant un gémissement, elle tira sur ses mains pour s'élever contre lui et l'encourager à continuer.

Ils entendirent alors un grand bruit de tissus déchiré. Antigone poussa un cri et le noir total se fit sur eux. Ils roulèrent au sol sous le poids de la lourde toile qui venait de quitter son cadre. Ils finirent par s'en dépêtrer et il lui tendit la main pour la relever.

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Croisant son regard, il soupira et lui sourit. Elle attrapa sa main et se releva.

Puis son regard se posa sur le cadre. Le portrait n'était plus revêche et au bord de l'épuisement. Le même doux sourire de Tiberius éclairait des yeux d'un bleu tellement sombre qu'ils en paraissaient noirs.

\- Il a l'air tellement paisible…

\- C'était le jour de son mariage. Il était heureux et libre à ce moment-là…

\- Quand est-ce que ça a changé ?

\- Lorsque sa femme est morte et qu'il a été remarié de force par son père à ma grand-mère.

\- Comment est-elle morte ?

\- En couche… Mon arrière-grand-père avait chassé le médicomage, qui n'était pas digne de fouler les mêmes tapis que lui, puisqu'il n'était pas de sang pur… Mon grand-père avait échappé à l'idéologie sang-pur jusque-là… Son deuxième mariage n'a pas été heureux et il est devenu dur et amer… Ce qui l'a conduit à chasser ma mère une fois qu'elle a épousé son moldu…

\- Mais alors, vous êtes de sang-mêlé ? Et vous étiez un Mangemort ?

\- …

\- Pardon, ce n'est pas très délicat…

\- Le seul moldu que j'avais vraiment connu était mon géniteur. Il n'était pas d'une douceur incroyable…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Que votre père ait été violent, sans doute…

Severus se raidit.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de dormir.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il peut être…

\- Très tard. Ou très tôt, selon le point de vue… Voulez-vous toujours de la poudre de cheminette ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes.

\- Non merci. Je suis trop fatiguée pour voyager encore…

Il lui sourit et prenant sa main, ils montèrent l'escalier paisiblement.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Décembre s'était terminé paisiblement, le déjeuner du 25 avait été une franche réussite. La complicité plutôt discrète de Severus et Antigone n'avait toutefois pas échappé à l'œil exercé de Molly, ni des autres. Il faut dire que Severus était revenu détendu comme jamais, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pull anthracite et de pantalons noirs. Mais pas de veste, pas de manteau de voyage, pas de cravate… Il était apparu dans la cheminée seulement cinq ou six secondes après Antigone, sans paraître surpris de la voir juste devant lui, et sans être gêné de lui foncer dedans en sortant de l'âtre… Fleur était allée retrouver sa cousine chez elle, pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Elle avait trouvé la maison vide. Ginny avait brièvement entrevu la main de Snape dans la poche arrière du jean d'Antigone…

Bref leur secret n'en était pas vraiment un, mais personne ne s'en mêlerait pour l'instant. Tout le monde attendrait le Nouvel An pour voir ce que ça donnait…

Antigone avait reçu un message curieux juste après Noël et avait quitté Bill et Fleur pour rentrer chez elle où son travail nécessitait sa présence de toute urgence. Hermione et Harry avaient dû promettre de ne jamais révéler que cette excuse était complètement bidon… Bref une fin d'année calme et heureuse.


End file.
